Love Returns
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: This story is based from "bring me to ed". A lovely fanfcomic on deviantart. Spell returns from the grave with new life and she an ed fall inlove.


Year 2014 Time 9:23 cul-de-sac Forest;

For a long time man has thought that creatures of legend was just a myth even those told about throughtout time to nothing more than a fairy tale told to young children.

Even though mankind was in bliss although being's between two species excisted in are world. 

And now it will begin. 

Linara largbag was running through the forest knowing she was late on making it to her house. Running and as fast as she can so her mother won't be mad.

Linara was a kid 13 year of age and beging to date eddy. She wears a black tanktop with blue jeans and silver sandals. Her eyes have dragon eyes which are fogged up When the jems are taken from her its reveiled that she has chocolate brown eyes.. Which she is sometimes glad to have. She has pointed ears which she got from her father dragon heirtagie. She wears magical dragon earrings on them. The earring shape is a loop with triangles and has long neon-blue hair tied up in a big ponytai and two lower ponytail on each side of her face.

After leaving the city behind and moving back to the cul-de-sac was refreshing and calming even after what happened to her father. His murder had shaken both linara and her mother.

And upon coming back to her childhood towm well seeing eddy and reconnecting with him made linara heart skip a beat. Then their were the kankers who tried to jump her and well she put them in their place. Breaking their arms with her martials arts techinque and after that event they left her alone.

But back to the present linara had made it to her destatnation. Pausing to sigh in relief and she took in surrounding which led her up to the house the kids thought was haunted.

It was a house repainted in midnight blue with yellow on the doors an windows.

Linara continued and walked right into the building placed her bag on the rack next to the door.

She smiled at it remebering double d worlds for a tidy place. Same boy she ment when she was three.

Turning her gaze away from it she climbed the stairs that led to the second story and went all the way to the last room on the right.

Upon making it to her door she opened it and got ready for bed. 

In the cu-de sac forest:

"... Where am i"? Spell opened her eyes and took in her surrounding. From her eyes it was the forest she was buried in . Rasing her hand to her head she paused an stared at herelf. She was no longer tansparent she was alive.

Her breath caught in her throut and a bit of wetness went down her cheek. She was alive but as a human. " Spell".

The voice sounded Shocked and upon turning around she see's a shocked rolf. 

"Rolf brain fools the brain of rolf, Spell is dead but she is standing here alive and as a Human even after being judged unfairly".

Rolf words shocked spell and the memories of what happened came back. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. Next thing she new rolf was holding her comforting her.

"I was wondering why my parents an nana signed adoptation papers with your name on it spell".

"And Spell I don't know if you still have your powers as a human. Rolf thought process was interupted by spell choked sob.

Spell cries seemed to continue for a while. Till they settled to small sniff and hiccups. "Come let rolf lead us to our home".

Spell slowely raised her head and nodded. And with that they made their way out of the forest and to their home. Were rolf's parents were waiting.

"I see you know now rolf", Upon hearing the voice spell and rolf look up at Nana and ,And right behind her was rolf parents.

And from the look on their faces they were taking in spell's appearance. She was a pale white with violet hair with brownish-gray ovale eyes with long eyelashes. Ands she wore a violet and white feather dress along with a choker on her neck.

" So she is the girl spell"? Rolf nodded his head at his mother's question . Was it rolf's imagination or did she look pleased. After a brief discussion spell was accepted into his family and all went into the house.

Spell was given a room next to rolf and told to get some rest for tommorow she will join in school with him. 


End file.
